Morgan vs the New Tyrant
by RinkRatWriter
Summary: Morgan and Emmett clash. This has turned into a short series of "missing scenes" for some of Morgan and Emmett's biggest battles of wills.
1. Chapter 1

**Morgan vs. the New Tyrant**

**A/N: **Just a little something that was rattling around my head...a follow up to Morgan's little stand in the Theatre Room. Just like everyone else here, I hold no ownership of Chuck or his friends.

"Mister Grimes!"

Morgan stopped and shook his head slowly when he heard Emmitt's call. Turning back towards the Home Theatre room he cocked his head to the side and waited as the dishevelled assistant manager stumbled out of the room trying vainly to focus his eyes.

"You can't do this to me Morgan," Emmitt said, his voice wavering between firm and pleading. "This isn't right. You will destroy BuyMoria!"

"No Emmitt. **You** will destroy BuyMoria if you insist on your witch hunt."

"But Chuck betrayed you Morgan! Why? Why are you still protecting him after that?"

"He didn't betray me Emmitt," Morgan stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You made me think he did, but he didn't. My man Chuck would never betray me. He may not have told me everything, but he said he has his reasons. And you know what Emmitt? I believe him. Because he's my best friend. My soul mate."

"But Chuck's a disease," Emmitt began, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Chuck's not the disease," Anna said as she came to stand next to Morgan. "You are."

"What do you know, you little trollop," Emmitt did his best to sneer in his hung over state.

"Hey!" Morgan said before Anna could respond, poking a finger into Emmitt's chest. "Watch what you're saying to my little banana!"

"Thanks baby," Anna purred, clutching Morgan's arm.

"You're all delusional! A bunch of delusional cash register jockeys!" Emmitt whispered, his eyes darting from Anna to Morgan and back.

"What's that make you, pig?" Jeff said as he came to stand behind Emmitt. "Maybe I'll just use this shiv to make myself a little pork sandwich."

"Oh oh," Lester said as he slid up next to Jeff. "He's back in 'Prison Mode'. This can't be good."

"Why? Why are you all protecting him?" Emmitt whispered as he turned in a full circle, his eyes darting over the four employees standing around him. "What about poker night? I gave you back your poker night!"

"Why? I'll tell you why," Morgan struck a pose, his eyes rising to look over Emmitt's shoulder. "Because one man saw us through the Harry Tang years. One man guides us in darkness and light. One man among us protects us when Big Mike goes on the rampage."

"One man takes the PC installs instead of making Lester and me do them," Jeff said on the tail of Morgan's ringing statement, his eyes suddenly clear.

"Yeah...one man among us is man enough to snare not one piece of hot tail, but two! At the same time!" Lester cried out.

"And that man isn't you," Anna said, her expression haughty.

"You did your best to bewilder our minds Emmitt, you threatened to take away our poker night and for a minute we believed your threat. You were very convincing," Morgan said, an echo of grudging respect in his voice. "But not convincing enough."

"Yeah!" Lester said, getting caught up in Morgan's wave of emotion. "You can take away our poker night! But you can never take away...uhhh."

After waiting a few seconds for Lester to finish the statement, Morgan tossed in, "Our freedom. You need to realize something if you want to make it as the assistant manager here Emmitt. It's the motto of our little corner of BuyMoria...our mission statement, if you will. In Chuck We Trust."

"Amen," Jeff called out, getting caught up in the moment.

"I don't have to take this," Emmitt started, indignation winning out over his hang over.

"Hey moron," a gruff voice interrupted Emmitt's nascent tirade. Everyone turned to see John Casey, dressed all in black standing with his arms crossed and Sarah, similarly attired, standing not that far away from him, her eyes scanning the store. "Leave the nerds alone."

"Mister Casey, you can't talk to me like that," Emmitt began only to be cut off once more by Casey.

"Beat it, worm," Casey snarled, followed up with a glare that caused Emmitt to turn and scamper away.

"Woah," Morgan said with a low whistle. "I knew you were one creepy dude Casey, but that level of scary is something new."

"Uhh, yeah." Lester stuttered nervously as he backed away from the still glaring Casey. "You are a little scary."

As the rest of the group started to move off into different directions, Casey reached out and clamped a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Not so fast Grimes. Have you heard from our boy Chuck?"

"No man. Not since yesterday when...ahhh..." Morgan shot a nervous glance over Casey's shoulder at where Sarah stood.

"Yeah yeah...the other skirt was here, I know."

"You knew?" Morgan said, his voice sinking. "You knew about Jill? And I didn't?"

With a grunt, Casey gave Morgan's shoulder a squeeze causing the smaller man to yelp. "Anyway..." Morgan continued. "No...I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

With a thoughtful grunt, Casey gave Morgan's shoulder another squeeze and then let him go. "Walker, no dice here. Let's go."

Morgan watched as Sarah gave him a sad little smile and then turned to follow Casey to the front of the store. "That's odd," he whispered to himself.

"Hey Grimes!" Casey called out as he stopped at the doorway.

Turning around Morgan cocked his head to the side and waited for Casey to continue.

"Nice job with the windbag. Didn't know you had the stones. You see Chuck, you tell him to call...Walker. That instant."

"That's odd," Morgan muttered to himself again. Shaking his head he scanned the store until he caught sight of Anna over by the Nerd Herd desk. "Hey Banana!" he called as he scampered over towards her. "I think it's time for our break!"


	2. Chapter 2 Morgan vs the Usurper Pt 1

A/N: I know, I know. I've been MIA, and I left people hanging. But I'm back now, and I'm working on finishing both of my Chuck stories. But I just had this image of Morgan and what happens in _Chuck vs. the First Kill_. So spoiler warnings for that episode. It's short, but there will be a second part soon.

**Morgan vs. the Usurper – Part 1**

Morgan stumbled into a rack of DVD cases and reached up to swipe at the tears in his eyes. How? How could he have been such a fool? How could Chuck be wrong? Chuck! Chuck would know what to do! Fumbling in his pocket Morgan pulled out his cell phone and stabbed at number 1, holding down the button until the phone dialled Chuck's number.

"This is Chuck, I'm not available, but if you leave me a message I'll call you back. Or not. If this is a Nerd Herd Emergency please call 1-888-289-4373."

"Chuck, buddy, its Morgan...where are you? Still on that install? Nevermind that, the world is ending man, ENDING! Bike Mike is out...I screwed up man. I really really screwed up and I need your help. Call me back, please?"

Morgan couldn't keep the sob out of his voice, but he didn't even think about it. He really needed his buddy's help on this one. Shuffling towards the doors, Morgan paused for a moment to look over his shoulder at where everyone was still gathered around the angry looking Bike Mike.

"Anna," Morgan whispered, stretching a hand out towards his little Banana. For a moment he saw her eyes soften, and then Bike Mike put a hand on her shoulder and her spine seemed to stiffen and she shook her head.

"Just go Morgan. Just go," Anna said with ill concealed contempt. "You've done enough here."

"Traitor!" Lester sneered.

As if the crack in the dam had burst wide open everyone gathered around the fallen leader started hurling insults and jeers at their departing comrade. As the words crashed over him, Morgan jerked as if struck by physical blows, staggered back and stumbled through the doors that had opened automatically, as if the store itself was seeking to get rid of him.

Stunned, Morgan just stood and watched as the doors slid closed, the gates to his world closing him out. Lifting his tear filled eyes, Morgan gazed at the holy words "Buy More" that stretched out above him. It wouldn't be a Buy More with Millbarge on the throne, it was only Buy More when Big Mike sat on the throne with Chuck at his right hand. But Big Mike was deposed, and Chuck was missing. Shaking his head slowly, Morgan tried to wrap his head around how wrong things were. Drawing in a shaky breath he straightened his back and tried to stand up as tall as he could. In slow motion he raised a fist and shook it at the sign above him.

"I won't rest until what I've done is fixed!" Morgan called out, causing people passing by him entering the store to stop and look at him funny. Ignoring the people and the looks, Morgan stood up even taller, his voice gaining strength. "I will make Buymoria the land it once was! I will restore the king! You will pay for your betrayal of Buymoria Millbarge...you will pay. If it's the last thing I do, I will remove you from the throne you have stolen!"


End file.
